Stupid Words
by Konaxookami
Summary: Subaru flashed her a wide grin, “Because, I know everything about Tea,” she replied happily. Tea felt the familiar feeling rise again; Subaru was using those stupid, naive words again. But then, when didn't Subaru use those ridiculous words?


Hello all. Some of you might recognize me from over at the Mai HiME fandom, if you ever happen to traverse over there. I decided it was a bit unfair that I didn't express my love of the Nanoha fandom as much as for the Mai HiMe so I figured it'd only be fair to write upa one shot for this side of the site. but is it NanoFate?

Unfortunately no. Though those two tickle me pink (they're nothing short of cute really) It's Subaru and Teana who really get me to laugh and b'aww at. It's because I've probably really got a thing for the whole Tsundere person with a overly affectionate person. Or something along those lines. ANYWAYS. Off topic. I decided since there appears to be a shortage of SubaruxTeana around here, why not support 'em? I figure it isn't a bad idea right? So please enjoy the story and excuse and grammar or strange spellings (I'm dyslexsic so you can see where the problems arise)

* * *

It was an overall bad morning for Teana Lanster, after all, her morning run had gone sour, her training team had run off, and to top it off, her roommate, Subaru Nakajima was still in their shared dormitory. She glared at the girl who was currently whining about a mission report she was filing out and felt the urge to snap grow ever so high as she finally gave way to it, "Subaru- shut up," she snapped, turning back to her tactics book without looking over to her stunned partner. A barely coherent 'sorry' was heard and she grunted in reply, blue eyes scanning the page before her. If she couldn't train physically, she'd train mentally.

"Ne, Tea," Subaru's voice carried over their room, and Tea felt her eye twitch ever so slightly as she heard it, "Why exactly are you here right now?" the bluenette inquired, genuinely wondering. It was something Tea had always found endearing about the girl, annoying most times, but endearing in others. Most it made Subaru sound ridiculous.

"gee Subaru, don't I live in this room too?" Tea answered, her voice a bit more curt than she wished, and she knew without looking that the girl had probably flinched from the tone.

"Ah, well, I mean, I know that…" the girl fumbled over her words and paused for a second before pressing on, "but don't you normally go to practice in the morning with your new squad?"

Tea blinked in slight surprise at this. Subaru was either asleep when she left in the morning for her running and training or had already left herself. She turned towards her roommate and arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, but how'd you know that?" she asked, a bit curious herself. Subaru didn't pay attention to her surroundings all that much, she was just about as clueless and naïve as a child.

Subaru flashed her a wide grin and her green eyes sparkled a bit in excitement, "Because, I know everything about Tea," she replied happily, laughing a bit as her roommate's cheeks turned pink.

"Y-You! Do you have any idea what you just said?!" Tea sputtered, taken aback by the honest statement, "You…People could take that the wrong way!" she cried, throwing her pillow at her roommate's face.

Subaru caught it and lowered it from her face with a innocent and open expression, "But Tea knows what I mean, so it's okay," she explained, a bit confused at Tea's sudden anger, "Besides," a grin split onto her face, "Tea knows everything about me too, so it's okay,"

Tea blinked, stunned by the statement. It took her a moment to realize that Subaru spoke the truth, there really wasn't anything Subaru hadn't told her, or anything that she didn't know about the combat cyborg. It stunned her for a moment how close she really was to the girl before her. But…there was something wrong with what Subaru had said.

"You know everything about me," Tea muttered, turning away slightly so Subaru couldn't see her face form the opposite side of the room.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Subaru asked, a bit shocked by the statement.

"I mean…there's a lot about me that you don't know Subaru. Stuff you'll probably never know," Tea muttered, gripping her bed sheets slightly. There it was again, that little, terrible fear of losing what she had. That fear that kept reminding her not to let people know so much about her or to make sure she never got to close to anyone.

"Why not?" Tea grimaced, there was that childish innocence again, that stupid, stupid innocence! "I want to know everything about Tea! Because Tea's…well, Tea's my most important person!" Tea felt the breath knock out of her chest. She sat there stunned for a moment and tried to put it off as another one of Subaru's famous misunderstandings. Just another one of her stupid…

"Right Tea? You know that right? You're super, super important to me! So…I wanna know everything there is to know about you!" Subaru's voice was cheerful, earnest. Tea felt the breath in her chest hitch again at the words and found herself frustrated with her own emotions. What the hell was this? She was Teana Lanster, the cool headed, strong, emotionally prepared former leader of the Stars and Lightning squad. Why in hell were Subaru's words hitting her so hard? Why in all of Mid-Childa was her heart racing like this?

Tea turned to Subaru, floored by the girl's naïve words. To know everything about her? TO know just how weak she really was inside? To know all her failings? "There's no way…" she murmured, more to herself than anyone, but Subaru heard it all the same.

"Eh?"

"There's no way you'd want to know everything about me," Tea continued, "There's just-don't be so stupid!" she snapped bitterly, glaring at her friend. The Nakajima shrank back a bit at the harshness in her partner's words, "Why the hell do you think you should know huh?! Maybe some of those things should just stay buried-Maybe there are some things I just don't want to share! Did you think about that Subaru?!" she cried, standing up, indignant. She had had enough of this. Enough of Subaru getting to her in ways she didn't like. Enough of her innocent way of thinking and her stupid, _stupid_ words. She gritted her teeth, "Just why the hell do you think I should tell you everything?" she seethed.

Subaru's shocked face transformed into one of slight hurt and honesty, "Because…I thought that…that Tea was…" she trailed off, too shocked to form a full sentence. It took a few more moments to gather her thoughts and actually finish her thought, "Because I thought that I was special enough to Tea for her to feel safe enough telling me everything,"

Tea actually had to take a step back at Subaru's words. She reeled, and felt her mouth open in shock. Special enough? What did that mean? Did she even have any idea of how her words could be interpreted? Any idea how fast those stupid words were making her heart beat? "You…Don't decide that sort of thing on your own! Stupid!" Tea lashed out, trying to hide the fact that she was actually touched. She was sure though, that the pink blush on her face made it so that there was nothing that could hide the sentiment.

Subaru cringed again but peered up at her former partner with clear eyes, "But…Then what does Tea think of me?"

Tea faltered, blinking and letting her tenseness drop off her form quickly. The question threw her off. What _did_ she think of her partner? A few quick adjectives came to mind, impulsive, loud, goofy, naïve, never-endingly optimistic. Subaru was…endearing in her constant blundering, and her willingness to go along with everything made it all the better. But, there wasn't a word Tea could use to describe how she really _felt_ for the clumsy girl before her. She felt her face heat up as Subaru looked up at her eagerly, eyes trusting and bright. How could someone be so…so…

"Stupid," Tea whispered, and Subaru blinked, Tea shook her head and closed the distance between the two of them and clonked the girl over the head, "Really, you're an idiot sometimes," she sighed, "Asking questions like that…jeez…" Tea groused, turning her back to her partner and starting over back to her bunk. That would be the end of that. No more worries about Subaru running her mouth off and causing her to slip.

"Is it stupid to want to know how a person you love feels about you?" the voice came quiet, soft, almost, just almost hurt. Teana stopped, her eyes widening. That tone was serious. Not the cheerful, normal blather that tended to come from the green eyed girl's mouth, but the serious sort of words she hadn't heard for a long time. She felt her stomach flip and her chest tighten far too much to be of any of of comfortable pressure.

Why? Why did she have to go and bring that word into this conversation? Why that one **word** of all things. Tea lifted a hand to her shirt and clenched the fabric over her stomach, tightly. FO all the words Subaru had to say, she used the one word that…_I can't…She said…No! I-I couldn't…_Tea bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. Why couldn't she? There was no denying how close the two of them were, and there was denying how much Tea depended on Subaru's support-through _any_ sort of thing. But to put that much trust in someone…to allow them to burrow so deeply in her heart, could she allow that?

_Of course you can, dummy! She's practically there already…Why…Didn't I notice that earlier? How close she was getting?_ Tea's mind berated.

"Tea?" Tea jolted at the sudden, yet soft words. She spun around to see Subaru standing front of her, a worried expression on her face. The genuine kind of expression that Tea had always found incredibly stupid suddenly made her stomach lurch in ways she didn't approve of.

"Why?" she whispered, voice quiet, barely a whisper.

"Eh?"

"Why did you have to say that?" Tea questioned, feeling to hot tears begin to scald her eyes as they fought to break free and spill out of her eyes. "Why would you even say something like that?! Something…Something so…so…" She trailed off and bit her lip, feeling the tears push past her eyes without her consent, "So stupid!" she cried, feeling the dam break loose as it all crashed down on her in a roar of hard water.

It was so simple. So incredibly simple. Tea loved her. There was no doubt in her mind about it. Somehow, without Tea even noticing the blue haired girl had wormed her way into her heart and made it her home. She had gotten so close without Tea even noticing, without her throwing up a barrier in defense. When had it started? How? Why?

"Tea!" Subaru was swift in wrapping strong arms around her partner, her hold tight, but not smothering. "It's the truth Tea…really," Subaru disagreed with the red head, pulling back to lift Tea's face up so Subaru could look her in the eyes. "I…I really do love you Tea!" she admitted, a proud grin on her face.

Tea felt the tears come anew and she buried her face into Subaru's shoulder. Given the choice between looking at Subaru's proud and open face or crying into the cyborg's shoulder-she'd rather choose the latter. _Idiot! Idiot, Idiot, Idiot! Doesn't she realize that this will change everything?!_ Tea knew Subaru didn't. The girl was a lot like her idol Nanoha-a bit oblivious to the way things she does affects others, meaning well, but not coming across in the right way. "Don't you realize what you've done?" she sobbed, words cracking in the middle of pronunciation. She looked up at the bewildered girl before her, "This changes everything Subaru. **Everything.**"

Subaru contemplated the thought for a moment before grinning, "Yeah well, change is good right? Besides Tea…it's not like, it's any different really, right?" she answered cheerfully.

Tea blinked through her tears. She should have known. Subaru was her light, and there was a good reason for that. No matter the situation, there was always a smile on her face, always a bright comment. She managed a weak chuckle through it all. "Moran…" she muttered, "This changes it all. Everything," she repeated, shaking her head. Subaru blinked and cocked her head slightly.

"Really? Tea…" She shifted her hold on the girl so her arms looped around the ginger haired girl's waist and pulled her closer, "Nothing's changed. Really. I've always been open about how I feel for you," she grinned, "It just takes you a reallllyyy long time to figure those kinds of things out,"

Tea blushed and shoved her palm at the girl's forehead, causing a surprised yelp to erupt from her throat, "Idiot," she grumbled, looking down. Inwardly she was berating herself, _Stuipd! Why _didn't_ you see that she was being forward?!_ She looked up at Subaru's goofy, almost uncertain grin and sighed, "Oh forget it…there's no getting through to someone like you," she muttered, yanking the girl down by her sweatshirt's color and pressing her lips against the taller girl's soft ones.

Subaru was quick to react, giving just a bit more into the kiss before Tea let go of her collar and she pulled back. A sort of uneven laugh erupted from her throat and she grinned, "ehehe…Ne, Tea, can I take that as an 'I love you too'?" she asked eagerly.

"No," Tea deadpanned, causing the girl before to pout. Tea stuck a finger out and touched the pouting lips as her mouth mouth quirked up in a slight smirk, "You _can_ take it as a sign I'm willing to see this little campaign through to the end though," she corrected, her smirk transforming into a smile as Subaru's face lit up. The cyborg's lips quickly covered her own and Tea found herself shaking her head for a moment before allowing herself to loop her arms around Subaru's neck and kiss the girl back.

_Maybe I should have realized it a long time ago-back after we left Riot Force 6…or when she still kept in contact with me all those months…_A chuckle broke through her lips, _But I'll just pin it on the fact that Subaru's really just an idiot and her stupid words can't really be deciphered properly._

* * *

Or perhaps it's because you're a tsundere and you just don't want to admit it Tea. Really, there dynamics between these makes me smile, big time. They're just really adorable together. It's fun to write-probably because Subaru is such a clueless person most times. I'd love to write more with these two in the future, as well as writing some NanoFate stuff as well. I don't write those two that much because I really have trouble with their personalities, but Tea an dSubaru are easier so that's the way it goes.

Tell me if you enjoyed my writing! I love getting reviews and feedback-It makes me smile and happy. Until next time!

**~konaxookami**


End file.
